


God is a woman

by anneryn7



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bonnie Bennett-centric, Clubbing, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Exhibitionism, F/M, Kissing, Multi, Public Display of Affection, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Witch Bonnie Bennett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneryn7/pseuds/anneryn7
Summary: AU. I scanned my surroundings and cursed myself for letting Caroline drag me out. She told me that I needed to get laid and I couldn't disagree, because she was right – I do need to get laid. Bonnie/Klaus/Elijah
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Elijah Mikaelson, Bonnie Bennett/Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson, Bonnie Bennett/Klaus Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Stefan Salvatore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	God is a woman

**Author's Note:**

> Music Credit/Song Inspiration: "God was a woman" – Ariana Grande

I scanned my surroundings and cursed myself for letting Caroline drag me out. She told me that I had been self-isolating, which was true, but I just haven't had the stomach to deal with most people… I didn't think that one outing would do much to help, but I couldn't argue with her logic. She told me that I needed to get laid and I couldn't disagree, because she was right – I do need to get laid.

I haven't been trying to date. It's exhausting. I don't know how people willing do it all the time. It's overrated. I'm constantly torn between craving companionship and being content alone. I see Caroline, Matt, and Stefan, so I still see my friends. I even see Damon, sometimes.

The hair on the back of my neck stood up and I knew that someone was approaching me. I glanced at the bar and saw Care and Stefan still waiting for their drinks. I wasn't worried. Over the years, I've really come into my powers.

"Fancy seeing you here, Sweetheart." Klaus' voice filled my ears and I realized that he was the supernatural being that I was sensing. I took a sip of my mule, before responding to him.

"Careful brother, I doubt that Miss Bennett is glad to see either of us." Elijah said, coming into view. Klaus was right next to him. I let my eyes look them over and appreciate their appearances.

"You're not wrong." I agreed with Elijah. "But at least you're a sight for sore eyes."

"I think that's you, Love." Klaus disagreed, a smirk playing on his lips. I was already berating myself for considering the possible repercussions for going home with them. They're always been attractive. It's no secret. I don't have any qualms with them. They've been helpful these last few years.

"You're not wrong, Niklaus." Elijah agreed. I felt their eyes on me and sensed Caroline and Stefan coming back.

"Can we buy you a drink?" Klaus asked me. I nodded, finishing the drink in my hand. He took the glass from me, gingerly. I bit my lip and came to the realization that I would be making bad decisions tonight.

"The years have been kind to you." Elijah mused.

"Not only to me," I flirted with him. "You flirting with me is a surprise."

"See, I knew that if we dragged you out tonight that you would hit it off with someone… I just didn't think it would be the Mikaleson's." Caroline beamed, as she drank her beverage.

"It's a step up from some of the people in the club." Stefan teased. I didn't miss the mischievous twinkle in his eye. He's not wrong and I know that he means well… But bumping into Elijah and Klaus and having them both flirt with me, was the last thing that I expected to happen tonight. Who knows? Maybe it'll turn out to be a good thing?

"It's a good place to come drink and dance. The security is good here, so we won't get harassed and the DJ is bangin'." Caroline defended her choice of club with a shrug.

"Sweetheart, I don't think any of us are disagreeing with you. Unsavory characters are bound to show up at any club." Klaus said, as he walked over to me with my drink.

"Like you?" I quipped, as I accepted my drink from him. "I'm mostly kidding. Thank you for this, Klaus."

"I will gladly pamper you anytime you need it." He promised with a wink.

"That makes two of us." Elijah breathed, next to me. I used a bit of magic to discreetly check my drink from Klaus and make sure that it hadn't been tampered with. I took a gulp, satisfied with my findings.

"Would you like to dance, love?" Klaus asked. Instead of answering him, my eyes found Caroline. She smirked.

"Looks like our work here is done. We're going to dance, Bon, but we'll find you before we leave." Caroline excused herself, as she and Stefan walked away.

I finished my drink quickly, before letting the brothers lead me to the dancefloor. It didn't take long for them to press themselves against me, or for us to begin moving together. Elijah was grinding on me from behind, while Klaus moved against my front. Dancing with them shouldn't feel this good. All of my common sense is telling me that this is a bad idea. I just can't bring myself to care.

"I did not expect you to be willing to give us a chance, Miss Bennett." Elijah breathed, as his lips grazed my ear. I shivered against him.

"I promise you won't regret it, Love." Klaus told me. I wanted to believe him, but I wasn't sure if I should.

' _You, you love how I move you.  
_ _You love how I touch you, my one.  
_ _When all is said and done,  
_ _You'll believe God is a woman…'_

I let them lead, but didn't hesitate to move my hips against theirs. Ariana's voice filled the club and it made it easy to lose myself in the music. I gripped Elijah's thigh, as I dropped it low. Klaus' hands found my waist, as I moved back up Elijah's body.

' _And I, I feel it after midnight –  
_ _A feelin' that you can't fight, my one.  
_ _It lingers, when we're done.  
_ _You'll believe God is a woman…'_

Klaus' lips fused to mine and it lit my body ablaze. I couldn't get close enough to either of them. Elijah's hands traveled my body. He let one hand grip my backside, before massaging in between my legs. His other hand traveled my torso before feeling up my chest.

' _I don't wanna waste no time, yeah.  
_ _You ain't got a one-track mind, yeah.  
_ _Have it any way you like, yeah.  
_ _And I can tell that you know,  
_ _I know how I want it.'_

I gasped against Klaus' mouth, as we moved together. It became progressively harder to know who was doing what. It felt so good and I didn't want it to stop. I had one hand clutching the shirt covering Klaus' chest and one on Elijah's thigh. I felt Elijah's lips on my neck and I was suddenly thankful that the club was so dark.

' _Ain't nobody else can relate.  
_ _Boy, I like that you ain't afraid.  
_ _Baby, lay me down and let's pray.  
_ _I'm tellin' you the way I like it,  
_ _How I want it.'_

Elijah's hand slipped into the front of my shorts and I couldn't quiet the moan that slipped from my lips. I knew that we were still in public and people could see us… I knew that I should stop him, but I didn't. its possibly the hottest thing I've ever experienced. Hooking up with Elijah and Klaus wouldn't be the worst thing I've ever done, but it's well on the way to being the hottest.

' _Yeah, I tell you all the things you should know.  
_ _So, baby, take my hands,  
_ _Save your soul.  
_ _We can make it last,  
_ _Take it slow, hm.  
_ _And I can tell that you know I know how I want it, yeah.'_

Elijah's movements with his hands were sinful and I was letting him continue. I was so close, already. I've never been an exhibitionist, but I'm definitely enjoying this.

"You respond so well to us, Sweetheart. You're getting close, I can see it." Klaus voiced, as he watched me move against his brother.

"Elijah," I practically sobbed. Klaus helped feel me up, but didn't try to kiss me, again.

"That's it, Bonnie. Come for me. Come for us." Elijah commanded. The combination of Elijah's command, Klaus watching, and Elijah calling me by my first name was enough to push me over the edge. My hips jerked against his hand and Klaus' mouth covered my own to stifle my noises.

Elijah moved his hand from my shorts and I prayed that no one noticed what we were doing. Klaus moved his mouth from my lips and touched his forehead to mine. I tried to catch my breath, as he studied me. It didn't last long, before Elijah spun me around and his lips claimed mine. I forgot how to breathe. He dominated me and I couldn't get enough.

"Shall we take this somewhere else, Love? Or would you like to stay and dance a while?" Klaus asked me. I wasn't ready to pull away from Elijah to answer him. Elijah deepened the kiss and his tongue slipped inside my mouth. As soon as our kiss started, it stopped.

"The choice is yours." Elijah purred. "What do you say, Sweetheart?"

"I say that you're too good at that." I whispered, still trying to catch my breath. "But if we stay… I wouldn't want anyone to get a show. Maybe… Maybe we should go."

"Are you sure, Love? We're not trying to pressure you." Klaus told me. I looked at him and nodded.

"We should find Caroline and Stefan, first." I replied. Their mouths curved into easy smirks. My underwear dampened and I prayed that I wasn't getting in over my head.

"That shouldn't be too difficult." Elijah mused, before touching his lips to mine. I couldn't think straight, while they were touching me.

"If you keep that up, we might end up in another compromising situation. Now that we know what you taste like, it's impossible to keep our hands off of you." Klaus admitted. I pushed Elijah away, gently.

"You aren't the only ones. Yeah, let's go find them. No more kissing, until we leave. Are you okay to drive?" I asked them.

"We're vampires, Love. We're fine." Klaus reminded me. I nodded. That's right… I just can't think straight, right now.

"Let's go." I repeated. Elijah moved his hand to the small of my back and Klaus did the same to my other side.

We began moving through the throng of moving people, looking for my friends. I was still hot and trying to ignore how much their touches were affecting me. Klaus stopped walking and I followed suit, when I felt Stefan and Caroline's presence, before I saw them. A smirk played on Caroline's mouth and I knew that she already knew what we had come to say. The look that Stefan was giving us told me that he had seen everything. I chose to ignore it.

"Are you getting out of here?" Caroline guessed, knowingly. I nodded. "Good! Goodness knows you need to get laid." She teased. I couldn't stop the blush that was heating up my face.

"I'm positive that we can help her take care of that." Klaus promised. Stefan let out a low chuckle.

"Oh, I'm sure you will." He jibed.

"Are you ready to go, Sweetheart?" Elijah asked me. I nodded, hurriedly. I wanted to leave before Stefan said anything else.

"Text me later and let me know that you're okay. Otherwise, we're going to come looking for you." Caroline called after us, as we began to walk away.

"I love Bonnie, but I'm okay with not seeing that happen, again." Stefan said. I shook my head and kept walking. I'm never going to live this down.

"See what?" Caroline asked, but thankfully we were almost out of earshot.

"Shall we go to our place?" Elijah offered. I nodded.

"Perfect. Let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ending it on a cliffhanger is evil, I know. Hope you enjoyed this little oneshot!


End file.
